You've Done Me So Wrong
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-Series. Furrball finds a home with Mary Melody once more, this time for good. Though Sweetie shows up to try to ruin everything, true to rotten, nasty, vile form, Furrball has learned from his past ordeals with her and turns the tables on her, making her pay for all she's done, to him or otherwise. The Eminem song "Kim" is parodied. Rated M for blood, violence and language.


Look who's back, back again, fellow toonsters! Bloodlustful's back, tell a friend! Yeah, I've just made some Eminem references, because in this story, the rotten little bird bitch Sweetie gets her just desserts at Furrball's paws at long last. Furrball also gets a proper home, with the ever so beautiful and likable Mary Melody. See, after this happens, Sweetie shows up in the place and wants to get Furrball kicked out like happened at Elmyra's all that time ago. But Furrball turns the tables on her, having learned from past ordeals with her, and makes sure she pays for all she's done, be it to him or anyone else, while singing a parody of the dark Eminem song titled "Kim". This is intended as a catering to Furrball fans and/or those who loathe Sweetie, and I'm aiming to make it intense, dark, hardcore, scary and enjoyable. Hope I succeed in doing so.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place eight weeks after the series finale of TTA.

If you love Furrball and/or hate Sweetie, then you've definitely come to the right place! But if you're one of the VERY few people who likes Sweetie and/or hates Furrball(which thankfully there are not that many of at all), I would advise you to turn away from this fic.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA. And I don't own the song "Kim", either, for that belongs to Eminem.

You've Done Me So Wrong

Recently, things had been going quite well for Furrball, in stark contrast to the constant misfortune he suffered throughout his life previously. Not only had he, at the end of the past eight weeks, been adopted for the second and permanent time by Mary Melody, which he was of course only too pleased and eager to have happen, since he loved her and vice versa and wanted a proper home anyway, but no longer was Sweetie going to be a source of pain for him.

Why? Because at night, when Mary was sleeping and Furrball was just about to go to sleep himself, he saw that Sweetie was right up in front of him, in the air, in the room he was in. He could tell she'd flown in through the chimney, and Sweetie was going: "Hi there, kitty. I see you've found a home with Mary Melody again. Well, I want to take your place, so I'm going to get your ass evicted like I did when you were in Elmyra's house before." "NO." Furrball said in a firm tone of voice, tensing himself up, ready for what Sweetie would do.

Sweetie tried to fly about to confuse him, but to her own confusion, he was staying still. She paused, albeit still in the air, to see why he didn't seem to be reacting, but then Furrball got her. Making his move, he snatched a hold of Sweetie and pulled her over while gripping her real tightly and smashed his face into hers. He then squeezed her hard enough to break both of her wings so she could no longer fly, and also put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream and Mary could continue sleeping peacefully.

He then bashed Sweetie against the floor and did so multiple times until Sweetie was, in spite of not being dead, barely conscious. And he saw a little box which was nearby and empty, which he stuffed Sweetie into so she couldn't move, right before turning to look to make sure his owner was still asleep. She was, and Furrball knew precisely what he was going to do. Sweetie had, a while back, been the one who started their rivalry with the way she tortured him to try and get him evicted from Elmyra's house despite how he was minding his own business, his instincts to eat a bird(due to his being a cat)notwithstanding.

Eventually, he was thrown out, and plenty more misfortune followed him after that, plus his hatred for Sweetie was cemented as much as undying, and for good reason. Still, he was such a nice, sweet, innocent and caring cat, and never showed more than a small amount of his hatred for Sweetie, and then only when she was present and he was propelled to eat her both for how he couldn't help it due to instinct and for how he harbored a grudge against her for costing him a good, proper home. Now, though, after Sweetie had showed up in his home where he reunited with Mary Melody and was with her for good, which Sweetie ironically was once at home in, as well, and made it clear she intended to get him evicted again, he'd been pushed to his limit.

As a result, all of his hatred for Sweetie and desire to make her pay came flooding out and the worst in him had been brought out. He was in an extremely rare state for him…angry, vindictive, hate-laden and psychotic as hell. But Sweetie was the only one who had done him enough wrong, and one of the few ones rotten enough, to make such a thing happen, and he'd now, before he reverted back to his ordinary, usual, loving, innocent, peaceful and cute self, be sure that Sweetie would never live through the night alive. Furrball wasn't going to be outwitted by Sweetie this time. He'd learned from all the times he'd been tricked by her, and was reversing their roles completely. As he gazed at Mary, he spoke softly to make certain there was no way that she was awakening anytime soon, nor was there going to be anything he did or said that woke her up.

Furrball said happily as he looked to the deeply sleeping and fast asleep Mary: "Awww, look at Mary Melody. My lovely owner. Sleeping serenely. Yesterday I entered your house. I'm your loving pet now. Finally, we reunite. Together forever, through and through. Mary, you're wonderful. God is so proud of you." But then he turned to Sweetie, who was trying to escape out of the box she was in and struggling a lot as a result of that, and got nasty, which, again, was so very unlike him, going: "Sit still, bitch! If you move again, I'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Okay…" Sweetie shivered, able to tell she was in no position to argue, and Furrball growled: "Don't make me wake up Mary. She need not see what I am about to do!" Sweetie began to weep with fear, and Furrball blasted her with: "Quit crying, bitch! Why do you have to make me shout at you? You hurt me in order to make me get ousted, true? Oh, what's the matter, bird? Am I too loud for you? Too bad, bitch, you're gonna finally get what for this time!"

Furrball continued on by saying: "At first, I'm like, all right. I can't eat you? That's fine! But you tried to make me eat you! Are you out of your mind? The cage was your home, bird, and the whole house was mine! How could you try to make me look bad? Look at us! Look at where we are now!"

"No!" Sweetie yelped, with Furrball going: "I said look at us! We're bitter foes now, aren't we? Little bitch!" Sweetie wailed: "Why are you doing this?" Furrball only boomed: "Shut the fuck up!" "You're mad! You're never going to get away with this!" Sweetie shouted out. But Furrball just thundered: "You think I give a fuck?! Come on, we're going for a ride, bitch!"

He walked over, pulled Sweetie out of the box and wrapped his tail around Sweetie as she whined: "No!" He constricted her so she could not move at all with it, then told her: "There! You're stuck!" Sweetie tried to talk her way out of her current situation by going: "Hey, we can't just leave the house while Mary sleeps! What if she wakes up?" Furrball simply replied: "We'll be right back! Well, I will! You'll be in my guts!" He walked over to the window, opened it, then climbed out of it and closed it again, though he left it unlocked despite it being closed once more. Subsequently, he climbed down the side of the house and went into the roads.

As soon as he found a sewer lid, he hoisted it up off of the hole, climbed down, put that lid back where it had been just as he had gotten into the sewer and went down to one of the non-waterway pipes of it. Afterwards, he grabbed Sweetie out of his tail, squeezed her hard to make certain her broken wings and the damage dealt would keep her good and still and pushed her the fuck against the wall of the area they were in.

After he let go and Sweetie landed on the floor of the pipe near that wall, Furrball then began to sing, rather than rap, much to Sweetie's alarm. He sang: "So long, bitch you've done me so wrong! I just wanna go on living in this world without you! So long, bitch you've done me so wrong! I just wanna go on living in this world without you!"

Furrball then roared: "You really fucked me, bird. You really did a number on me. Never knew me needing some food would come back to haunt me. But we just met then, Sweetie! I was new to the house! I minded my own business, and you tried to get me thrown out! That's fucked up!"

Sweetie insisted: "I can change!" Furrball yowled: "Oh God, my brain is racing!" "I can change!" Sweetie shouted again. Furrball then asked: "What are you doing? Don't sweet talk me. I hate your guts! You think this is a big joke?" "No!" Sweetie replied. "It's because of you that I was forced to spend my life on the roads!" Furrball bellowed. "In a box, no less, ha-ha…what, you think I fucking jest? You wished I was dead, yes?!"

Sweetie at once exclaimed: "No!" But Furrball blew up: "Bullshit, you bitch! Don't fucking lie to me! What the fuck is your damn problem, with your spiting me? Fuck you, cunt bitch! I'll bite, see?! SWEETIE! Why must you fight me? You think I'm evil, don't you?" Sweetie protested: "It's not that!" Furrball snarled: "No, you think I'm evil!"

Sweetie then began: "Kitty…" But Furrball exploded: "Get the fuck away from me! Don't try me! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD, I HATE YOU! OH MY GOD, I LOATHE YOU! How the fuck could you do all you did?" "Sorry!" Sweetie screeched. Furrball then repeated: "How the fuck could you do all you did?"

Furrball sang the same chorus he had beforehand: "So long, bitch you've done me so wrong! I just wanna go on living in this world without you! So long, bitch you've done me so wrong! I just wanna go on living in this world without you!"

"Come on, get up!" Furrball said as he pulled Sweetie up by her head. Sweetie cried out: "I can't! I'm scared!" Furrball then hissed: "I said get up, bitch! "Let go of my head! Please don't do this, kitty!" Sweetie begged. "Please! I can change! Look, can't we just both be Mary's pets?" "Fuck you, you made us arch-foes!" Furrball spat. "You did it, it's your fault! Oh my God, I'm cracking up! Get a grip, Furrball!"

Then Furrball went on: "Hey, remember the time a wolverine attacked us? And we both got captured and had to be rescued by the others who'd been attacked? That was ironic, wasn't it?" Sweetie then said: "Yes!" Furrball repeated: "Yeah, that was ironic, wasn't it?" "Yes!" said Sweetie once more.

Furrball spoke: "See, it all makes sense, doesn't it? You torture everyone in your path! You do much to earn fandom wrath! And during the whole show, you try to act as though I'm the one who's bad!" "No!" Sweetie cried out. Furrball just continued on: "And while this is going on, the creators just keep up with that kind of trend! The writers try to make me look evil!"

Sweetie let out: "But you are!" Furrball ignored her and continued chanting: "So now we're at war and you hide your true self! So now it's false defamation and deception like from hell! I should have known better when you started to act cute!"

Sweetie tried to run away, since both of her wings were still broken, but she suddenly felt enough strength return to her so she could get back up and use her legs to move, and Furrball was, as he kept speaking and turned to look at her: "We could've...hey! Where are you going? Get back, you!" He ran and caught up to Sweetie, stomping on her and going: "You can't flee me, Sweetie! It's just us, nobody else!"

Both of Sweetie's legs were broken by the stomp and Furrball took his foot off of her, stepping back a second before saying: "You're only making this harder on yourself!" He picked her up and then squeezed hard, saying: "Ha! Ha! Gotcha!" "AAAIIIIEEEE!" Sweetie screamed, but Furrball an instant later let loose: "Ha! Go ahead, yell! Here, I'll scream with you! AAAAAAAIIIIEEE! SOMEBODY HELP!"

He shook Sweetie while not loosening his grip on her an iota and going out: "Don't you get it, bitch? No one can hear you! Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you! You'd never stop hurting me!"

He made the claw on the index finger of his free hand come out and let out: "NOW BLEED! BITCH, BLEED! BLEED! BITCH, BLEED! BLEED!" while slitting the rotten little canary's throat with that claw. He subsequently, after Sweetie bled out from her neck and died, stuffed her corpse into his mouth, chewed her up and swallowed her.

Having killed and eaten Sweetie, Furrball finished up his song by going: "So long, bitch you've done me so wrong! I just wanna go on living in this world without you! So long, bitch you've done me so wrong! I just wanna go on living in this world without you!"

Then Furrball looked to the ladder that would lead out of the sewers, which he climbed up until he opened the sewer lid, placed it back onto the hole that it was supposed to cover and made his way back to Mary's house through the closed but unlocked window he'd left that way. He, after climbing the outdoor walls, opening the window and making his way in, closed up the window and knew he needed to get the awful aroma of the sewer off of him.

As such, after also locking the window, he went into the bathroom, closed the door and took a shower. A nice, long one, which got rid of the sewer stench completely and left a lovely scent on him in the end. Leaving the bathroom afterwards, he knew that he could forevermore look forward to a happy, relaxed and nice life with a beautiful, nice girl like Mary as his owner and with Sweetie out of his life eternally. Never again would she hurt him or cause any pain for anyone else, either, and Furrball could tell that luck would be on his side from now on. He felt all the fury and hatred leave him as he reverted back permanently to his true, sweet, innocent, nice and lovable self.

Walking into Mary's room, he jumped onto her bed and snuggled up to the sleeping and cozy Mary. As if she could tell what was happening despite being asleep, she put her arm right over him and held him to her side. Furrball purred and got cozy himself, soon falling asleep as soundly as Mary was sleeping. It would be a beautiful morning the next day, and in many more ways than one, too, the way things were now. All was well as much as right with the world, and that was the way it was going to stay. The ironic part was that Mary once owned both Furrball and Sweetie, and did what she could not to help him forget about her, but now they were together again, and this time Sweetie was permanently out of the picture. Go figure.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone, especially those of you who love Furrball and/or hate Sweetie! If you happen to be a fan of Eminem, so more the better! I hope this was as hardcore and enjoyable as I intended it to be, and I also hope anyone who wanted Sweetie to get hers in the actual show is satisfied after reading this fanfic!


End file.
